Devices permitting the sequential display of a plurality of coded images by movement of an image member relative to a shutter member have been known for many years. In a typical arrangement, the image member retains a plurality of interposed coded images while the shutter member retains a plurality of shutter elements that are separated by a plurality of viewing elements. The shutter elements perform dual functions. They selectively block from view all but one of the interposed coded images, and they bridge the gaps between the coded strips that cooperate with the shutter elements to form what can be termed an active image. With this, the plurality of shutter elements decode the active image so that it appears to be a complete, coherent image.
When the image member and the shutter member undergo relative movement by a predetermined amount, the strips of the previously active image become concealed and the next succeeding coded image assumes the fleeting position as the active image. This transition from image to image will continue through a cycle of the coded images that are disposed on the image member. Once the cycle is complete, the first coded image will again appear thereby starting a new, identical cycle. The coded images can be sequential, such as a series of images of a horse galloping. Alternatively, the coded images can be related, such as a related series of words or graphics. Still further, the plurality of coded images could be unrelated.
The present inventor advanced the art of coded animation with, among other things, the teachings found in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,484 for a Manually-Operated Moveable Display Device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,873 for a Visual Display Device with Continuous Animation, U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,541 for a Moveable Animated Display Device, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,132 for a Rotatable Animation Device. The disclosure of each patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The '484 patent presented solutions to many deficiencies of the prior art by providing inner and outer sleeves having coded images and shutter elements respectively printed thereon whereby a contact pressure is exhibited that provides close contact between the sleeves and, as a result, crisp, sharply animating images. With the '873 patent, the inventor disclosed a transparent panel with coded images and shutter elements on opposite sides thereof to achieve continuous animation without relatively moving parts. In the '132 patent, rotatable animation is created through a flexible substrate member having a bowed central portion for ensuring effective contact with a second substrate member. Even further, the '541 patent represented a marked advance in the art by ensuring effective contact between coded images and shutter elements through a biasing formation in a pressure plate of resiliently deflectable material.
In a clear demonstration of the advances that these inventions represented in a relatively crowded art, embodiments of the animation devices have achieved worldwide commercial success. The inventions have been embodied in self-animating toys, cards, and best-selling children's books. Indeed, books taking advantage of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,541 and other contributions of the present inventor have millions of volumes in print in over sixteen languages as of the writing of this document. The popularity of the self-animating books, cards, and other structures is advantageous in that, among other things, observers are able to enjoy a uniquely effective and entertaining form of artwork.
The prior art has also disclosed illuminated coded image animation devices wherein first and second tubular sleeves are retained in a generally concentric manner with coded images on the first sleeve and shutter elements disposed on the second sleeve. Relative rotation of the first sleeve relative to the second sleeve will thus tend to produce animation. The devices are typically illuminated from within, such as by an electric bulb designed to simulate a candle's flame or by an actual candle.
Disadvantageously, however, it has apparently been found difficult under such prior art constructions to achieve crisp and clear animation of the coded images. The present inventor has realized that the deficiency has resulted largely from the lack of close contact between the first and second sleeves and the coded images and shutter elements retained thereon. For example, motorized prior art devices are disclosed by the prior art where an inner cylinder is spaced from the outer cylinder, apparently to prevent hindering of rotation of one cylinder relative to the other. Indeed, the illuminated cylindrical coded image devices of the prior art tend to teach away from having direct contact between the inner and outer cylinders since rotation is often induced by the heat from a bulb or candle flame and any frictional resistance will entirely prevent rotation. However, the inventor has appreciated that the same spacing that permits free rotation is what prevents crisp and clear animation; where the coded images are not in close proximity or contact with the shutter elements, blurring and other deleterious display characteristics result as is evidenced by the devices of the prior art.
Based on this knowledge, the inventor has realized that crisp and clear animation could be achieved in relation to such animation devices by achieving close engagement or contact between first and second sleeves and, as a result, realizing crisp and clear animation, while permitting smooth and efficient rotation of the first sleeve relative to the second sleeve.